Never Tickle a Sleeping Dragon
by Don't-call-me-Nymphadora-112
Summary: Short little Dramione oneshot. The war has ended and Hermione has made an odd friendship with a certain Draco Malfoy. She found him crying over his dead parents in an alley way and has been determined to comfort him ever since. Draco suddenly changes her life by saving her from falling off a high balcony in Malfoy Manor. What will he ask for after saving her life? May rewrite


_**Never Tickle a Sleeping Dragon.**_

 **A.N. Hi! This is a time filler because the story I'm writing at the moment is taking FOREVER to make. The characters may be a little OOC but I don't really care. I just wanted a short little Dramione for now so here you go! This is a oneshot even though I'm not very fond of writing them OR reading them, other people seem to. This isn't very good but, eh. When life gives you ideas, make Fanfictions.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

I crossed the floor of my apartment door to leave the house. It had been a year since the war ended and I had had no luck in finding my parents. After the war, I had found Draco Malfoy crying because his father had been sentenced to death and his mother had been caught up in a Muggle terrorist attack.

" _Malfoy?" I asked as I saw the blond boy curled up against a wall in an Alley not far from the entrance of the Ministry of Magic. "You OK?"_

" _I-I'm an orphan now…" Malfoy said as he looked up with watery eyes at me._

 _Those eyes… Those goddamn eyes… They were the reason I hadn't hexed him in third year. I had always been entranced by those eyes. Though, I would never tell Ron or Harry that._

 _I sat down beside him._

" _At least the war is over." I said vaguely. "I'm sorry about your parents."_

" _You've nothing to be sorry for. Me on the other hand…" Malfoy sighed. "Look, I'm sorry I called you a Mudblood all those times. I just asked myself the other day, 'why'? To be honest, I haven't the slightest clue. Granger, I… I never hated you. Potter? Weasley? Yes. You? Never. I really don't know why but… maybe we can be friends now?"_

 _He looked sideways at me with hope in those damnable blue eyes and I felt myself give in._

Ever since then, Malfoy and I had visited each other regularly and I felt that feeling I had felt while at Hogwarts return.

I really liked it.

His eyes always made me give in which was a pity that he had so much power over me but amazing that we met each others eyes so much.

I always had a slight shiver run through my spine whenever he would lock eyes with me. He seemed oblivious to my pleasure.

If somebody four years ago would have told me that I would have laughed. No. I would've called a mental asylum for them!

Now… I visited him more than Harry and Ron.

I prefered his company more than Harry and Ron.

I cared for him more than Harry and Ron.

The only way to describe it would be that I was falling for Draco Malfoy.

I apparated to his Manor and slipped through the gates that he had charmed to open whenever I wanted to get into the Manor.

I knocked on the door but there was no answer.

I waited a while before becoming impatient and going in anyway.

I navigated his room and peeked my head through the doorway.

I smirked slightly. He was fast asleep.

I gazed at his angelic features. His face had become millions of times better looking ever since he had started smiling regularly. The change was unbelievable!

I tickled him slightly to wake him up and he shot out of bed so quickly that I stumbled backwards.

I realised I had just tipped over the edge of his balcony and creamed.

Draco's eyes widened and he ran to grab my hand. He pulled with all of his might but I was slipping too quickly.

We both knew I wasn't coming out of this alive but we were both too determined and stubborn to admit it.

He gave one final tug and I toppled on top of him into his room. I started to cry and he sat me up with him and embraced me in a tight hug.

"Come on, 'Mione" Draco soothed. "Your fine now."

"Th-Thank you…" I managed in between sobs. "What do I owe you?"

I looked up at him to see a thoughtful look on his perfect face.

"I want…" Draco trailed off and his eyes fixed on me. "...you."

I stared and we both locked eyes for what felt like eternity.

"More than anything. I want you." Draco said more confidently. "I've known it since you comforted me on the street that time just after the war. I've just been scared of what you'd say if I asked you."

He looked at me anxiously and I broke out into a grin.

"I would've said yes." I loved the way his eyes filled with happiness when I said this. "And I will now. After all, I owe you."

We hugged each other tightly, both grinning like crazy.

"Remember what we were always taught?" Draco asked rather seriously a while later. "At Hogwarts?"

"Err…. House Unity?" I asked pathetically. Draco snorted. "Transfiguration? Potions? To broaden your minds? I don't know! We learned lots of stuff at Hogwarts."

"Never tickle a sleeping dragon." He said with a smirk.

I chuckled.

"Right you are, Mr Dragon." I said as I leaned into his chest. "Right you are."


End file.
